Squirt guns and other toys that shoot things have long been popular. Among the items that fall into the general category of shooting toys are air pressure-type water guns and guns that shoot soft balls using air pressure. Heretofore, air pressure-type water guns and air pressure-operated toys that shoot missiles of some sort have been entirely separate items, so a child who desired to have both toys had to buy one of each.